Tout du zéro
by Lotis et Lola
Summary: Bienvenue dans ce qui est ma vie, appelée plus exactement, mon enfer.Si vous trouvez votre vie merdique, attendez de voir la mienne.


Auteur: Lola

Résumé: Un frère et une soeur baignant dans la lumière, des parents en extase et des camarades de classe farceurs, quelle vie de m...

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout est la génialissime J.K.Rowling (qui a dit fayote!)

Note 1: Cette fic ne s'inspire de rien de précis, c'est au feeling, donc si vous avez des idées à proposer ou des choses que vous voudriez qu'il se passe dans l'histoire, j'en prends note!

Note 2: il est vrai je l'avoue, que la manière dont est racontée l'histoire m'a été inspiré de « Lizzie McGuire » et « Being eyes » par rapport à leurs commentaires (en aparté ou avec les p'tits dessins) et leurs façon de voir les évènements qui leurs arrivent, mais c'est tout je le jure!

Prologue: Ma présentation

J'aimerai mourir.

C'est bizarre de penser **ça**, mais c'est vraiment ce que j'aimerai.

Je me demande souvent si je bats pas un record à penser vouloir mourir.

Tout comme je me demande pourquoi j'ai pas encore passé les portes du paradis à force de dire que je veux mourir?

On vit vraiment dans un monde où, quand on demande quelque chose, on est toujours envoyé paître!

Si ça c'est pas de l'injustice, c'est que je ne m'appelle pas Sasha!

J'ai aussi souvent l'impression que mon prénom est une source d'amusement, sans fin, pour mon très sportif grand frère et très belle grande soeur.

Moi, je ne suis, ni sportive, ni belle, alors, qu'est-ce que je suis?

Réponse: je suis paresseuse, maladroite quelques fois à l'excès, ni belle ni moche, ni super intelligente, ni courageuse malgré mon appartenance à la maison « Gryffondor », ni gentille mais pas non plus méchante.

En grandes lignes, au réveil je suis pas du tout rapide et le mode zombie est activé. Si quelqu'un ose me déranger pendant ma longue phase d'adaptation à mon « environnement » hors du lit, trainée par ma meilleure amie, Ambre, jusqu'à la Grande salle pour le p'tit déj, ça peut faire de sacrés dégâts. Je suis grognon et je n'aime pas qu'on me presse, surtout au réveil!

Mes devoirs, je les expédie comme une tortue en direction de l'océan avec un bon kilomètre à parcourir, en clair, c'est au petit bonheur la chance. Je les fais lorsque j'y pense, et encore!

Je suis sarcastique, voir cynique et pessimiste à souhait. Les seuls moments où je suis positive c'est lorsque tous le monde pense négativement. Je peux jamais rien faire comme tous le monde, j'ai l'esprit de contraction!

Mais, après tout, c'est dans la nature humaine de se contredire, et moi je nage à contre-courant, alors la contradiction c'est mon rayon!

Ne venez jamais, je dis bien jamais, me demander conseil, si cela concerne, la mode, ou les garçons, pour ces sujets-là je n'ai aucune expérience et ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

Mais pour mon plus grand malheur, le choix de mon prénom est tout à fait justifié.

Je suis câline, oui comme les chats, c'est étrange de dire ça, mais c'est la stricte vérité. J'adooore les contacts humains, et les câlins sont ma grande faiblesse. Mais, que voulez-vous, même les plus grands ont un talon d'achille!

C'était un résumé court et simple sur ma personne, mais passons aux choses sérieuses, ou, rentrons dans le vif du sujet... les grands frères et grandes soeurs qui vous font de l'ombre à vous, pauvres derniers de trois enfants, laissez pour compte et ombragez par vos ainés pour tout, que ce soit, pour les activités physiques ou prix de beauté! Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, vous n'êtes plus seuls dans ce monde fait d'injustices et d' ignorance quant à votre identité.

Du genre: « ooh, Jake est ton frère! Il est vrai que, maintenant que j'y pense, vous avez le même nom de famille » ou encore « Eva est vraiment ta soeur! Parce-que, vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout ».

Vous voyez le truc!

Le pire, c'est les parents, je les adore, mais, ils sont vraiment...

Voyez plutôt: « Tu as vu Sasha chérie, ton frère fait parti de l'équipe de quidditch » ou « Sasha, tu te rends compte? ta soeur a été élue par les élèves la fille la plus jolie de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas grandiooose! ».

Quelle plaie les frères et soeurs!

Heureusement j'ai des amis géniaux...présentation:

Ambre Delro, cheveux blonds, yeux bleux électriques et peau assez pâle, d'après moi.

Elle peut-être sympathique comme elle peut-être une vraie peste, surtout envers celles qui osent être sur son terrain de prédiléction, la chasse aux p'tits loups, en clair, les beaux garçons!

Elle est agaçante, quand elle s'y met, et c'est une diva de la mode.

En bref tout ce à quoi je manque d'expérience, mais il vaut mieux être bien entourée, non?

Kail Benett, cheveux bruns foncés tenus en catogan, yeux bleu/vert et peau hâlée.

Un garçon qui a tout du sex symbol mais qui est très philosophe. Il pourrait être la sagesse personnifiée si il n'était pas à certains moments aussi fou que moi et Ambre.

Il est vrai qu'on l'a beaucoup influençé le petiot. Malheureusement, le fait qu'il soit à Serdaigle nous contraint à le voir moins que si il était à Griffondor, choixpeau débile!

Je connais d'autres personnes, mais ça serait trop long de faire leurs portraits, quand je disais que j'étais paresseuse, c'était pas du chiqué!

Donc pour faire court, je passe en 5ème année à Poudlard, chez les gryffis, et pour mon plus grand malheur, avec les Maraudeurs.

C'est pour **ça **que, j'aimerai mourir.

Si ce début vous a plus, n'hésitez plus! Profitez de notre offre exceptionnel qu'est le bouton bleu se trouvant à gauche de l'écran!

C'était Lola, à vous les studios!


End file.
